Human
by Mar-Chan21
Summary: Los Rowdyruff Boys y las Powerpuff Girls no eran seres humanos corrientes, eso no se discutía, pero aunque manifestaran con vehemencia su diferencia del resto del mundo, no podían negar que cada uno de los seis poseía un lado humano; y como todo humano disponían, sin excepción, del potencial para realizar tanto el bien como el mal.


_**PowerPuff Girls es propiedad de Craig McCracken.** _

* * *

**Callejón**

Sobrevolaba con parsimonia los techos del rincón más oscuro de Saltadilla, los decadentes suburbios a los cuales ni siquiera el alcalde les dedicaba un pensamiento.

Aterrizó en un techo y se sentó en el borde, observando con suma tranquilidad las oscuras y andrajosas calles de aquel hogar auto-impuesto. Allí, donde la brisa despedía olor a basura y los borrachos y drogadictos abundaban en las esquinas, se sentía en paz. Rodeado únicamente de personas como él, o incluso peor.

Brick Him no tenía códigos, ni apelaba a ningún tipo de juicio de valor. Vivía como le placía y no estaba en su día a día el preocuparse si sus acciones traían daños colaterales. Se sentía en casa allí en las sombras de la noche mientras delinquía de día. La realidad humana le resultaba vaga y aburrida, los oligarcas y adinerados de la ciudad lo asqueaban más que los parias , y el trío de heroínas que custodiaban la clasista urbe le sabían hipócritas u ofuscadas, sin poder delimitar cual de las dos deficiencias era peor.

Sus hermanos, rigiendo el mismo patrón de comportamiento, poseían una visión del mundo más impulsiva y menos reflexiva. Solía pensar que en su brutal ignorancia ellos eran más felices. Y es que, sin intención de subestimarlos, ellos sabían que odiaban y eso les bastaba, sabían lo que les desagradaba y tal vez no eran tan dados a detenerse a pensar críticamente como Brick.

Boomer y Butch tenían tendencia a seguirlo, y sin decirlo en voz alta, confiaban en su juicio.

Brick sabía lo que ellos tres no necesitaban para su vida, y lo que necesitaban no requería mayor importancia ya que lo conseguían ni bien lo deseaban.

Sus actos vandálicos a menudo eran frenados por el trío intachable de la ciudad, pero fuera de eso sus vidas no poseían mayores dificultades.

Brick era consciente de lo que no deseaba de la sociedad, de aquella hipocresía que abundaba por doquier, y de que si bien a él no le importaba nadie fuera de sus hermanos, tampoco fingía que sí. Era consciente del valor de la vida de un delincuente o cualquiera fuera del parámetro de ciudadano modelo en aquella ciudad.

Era para él sumamente obvio que por más inteligente que presumiera ser su contraparte estaba cegada bajo un halo de perfección que denotaba su vida, y que tanto ella como sus hermanas no eran las heroínas y mucho menos las representantes de Saltadilla, sino del sector favorecido de esta.

Él no era un ciudadano, ni deseaba serlo, pero todas aquellas imperfecciones de la sociedad que forzosamente habitaba lo habían llevado aquella noche a tener que obrar de una manera que amenazaba con creces todo lo que constituía su persona.

Aquella noche, mientras observaba las calles oscuras de los suburbios, un auto perturbó su vista panorámica y desencajó el cutre y maloliente ambiente. Un alfa romeo no se veía siempre por ahí.

El brillante auto negro estacionó justo frente a un callejón del cual el joven poseía una visión completa.

Por curiosidad mantuvo su mirada fija en la escena, y así pudo notar como dos tipos demasiado bien vestidos se bajaron con un hombre y una niña pequeña, los cuales con su ropa sucia y de mala calidad armonizaban mejor con el lugar.

Valiéndose de su increíble y sobredesarrollado oído, pudo escuchar claramente toda la conversación.

―El plazo se acabó ―masculló uno de ellos tomando al hombre de un brazo y estrellándolo contra la sucia pared del callejón.

El sujeto lo retuvo contra la pared y comenzó a golpearlo en el costado de su abdomen, haciéndolo soltar histéricos quejidos de dolor.

―¡Papi, no! ―la pequeña niña comenzó a gritar y llorar pero fue retenida por el otro gorila bien vestido que se carcajeaba de la situación.

―P-Por... f-fa..vor ―pronunció como pudo aquel hombre mientras tosía sangre―. No... f-frente a... mi h-hija.

Brick levantó una ceja y se apoyó sobre sus brazos detrás de su espalda. Aquellas cosas sin duda no se presenciaban todos los días.

―Debiste haberlo pensado antes. Querías la droga, ¿correcto? Pues debes pagar por ella ―la sonrisa del aquel tipo pudo sentirse en cada palabra pronunciada―. Y créeme, la deuda será saldada ―se relamió los labios y giró su cabeza, observando a la pequeña niña que, detrás de él, su compañero mantenía cautiva.

El padre de la pequeña observó con temor hacia dónde se dirigía aquella terrorífica expresión, y tal cómo temía sólo podía dirigirse hacia una persona.

―¡N-No... to...do m-menos eso! ¡Mátenme a.. mí! ―gritó desesperado, aún con la sangre mojando su boca.

―Arráncale la ropa ―sonrió aquel tipo a su compañero, quien gustoso le devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó a la altura de la niña, la cual observaba todo entre lágrimas y temor.

―¡Sólo... t-tiene cinco años! ―comenzó a llorar el padre y a intentar zafarse, pero el sujeto le propinó un nuevo golpe en la costilla, haciendo que se doblara de dolor―. N-No... ―sollozó y observó con dolor como el grandote le arrancaba la remera y su pequeña se desesperaba.

―¡No, no! ¡Papi, tengo miedo!

Una sombra se proyectó sobre el callejón y, posteriormente, aquel hombre que sostenía a la pequeña salió despedido hacia el final del callejón. El tétrico y crudo ruido que resonó por este, y la anormal forma que había adquirido su cuello, al caer el cuerpo, parecía indicar que este se había quebrado al estrellarse contra la pared.

El restante hombre de traje negro observó el cuerpo de su compañero, confundido y repentinamente asustado.

―¿Qué mierda? ―pronunció para luego voltear hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña.

Allí, parada en la oscuridad de la noche, una silueta con el cabello pelirrojo y unos profundos y enervantes ojos rojos le devolvió la mirada.

―¿B-Bombón Utonio? ―pronunció entrecortado, creyendo reconocer a aquella heroína en la penumbra.

Brick apretó los puños y escupió hacia un costado.

―Peor ―se limitó a decir él antes de lanzarse sobre el tipo y tirarlo al suelo, comenzando a propinarle golpes en el rostro y en el cuerpo.

Al primer golpe la nariz del sujeto ya se había roto.

Cuando el sujeto tosió sangre Brick se detuvo y lo observó desde arriba, todavía con la sangre caliente en sus venas. Controlándose por un mísero segundo se acercó al oído del hombre para susurrarle con odio una última cosa.

―Cinco años.

Finalmente continúo con los golpes hasta que aquel desagradable ser careció de pulso.

La pequeña estaba llorando junto a su padre que la abrazaba temiendo ser los siguientes.

Brick se levantó con la ropa y las manos repletas de sangre y, sin apartarles la mirada, se acercó a ellos.

―Lárgate, y no comentarás esto con nadie. Doble homicidio, agravado por alevosía ―recitó esperando que aquel hombre captara el mensaje.

El hombre asintió temeroso y abrazó a su hija aun más fuerte, quien observaba a Brick entre lágrimas. Debían irse pronto de allí.

Justo cuando se disponía a volar lejos de aquel callejón una suave vocecita lo detuvo.

―R-Rowdyruff boy... ―murmuró la pequeña, recibiendo una rojiza mirada de soslayo―. G-Gracias.

Brick despegó sin decir nada más y se alejó a una velocidad increíble de aquel callejón en dónde no sólo se había atentado contra la integridad de una niña, sino dónde Brick Him había atentado contra él mismo.

Mientras sobrevolaba los rincones más oscuros de Saltadilla, camino a su hogar, lo asaltó el recuerdo de las últimas palabras del segundo hombre que asesinó, y un profundo sentimiento lo interpeló: un odio visceral hacia Bombón Utonio por no ser ella la que hubiera presenciado aquello. La odió por ser la heroína de pocos y no de Saltadilla.

* * *

**Hola, ¿Qué tal?**

**Es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom y por ende sobre estos personajes. Debo decir que amé escribir sobre Brick, y no estoy bien segura de haberlo manejado bien pero creo que quedé conforme con el resultado.**

**Me gusta cuando los personajes adquieren matices, y eso es lo que me gustaría captar en esta historia de seis partes. Los matices tanto de los rowdy como de las chicas. Creo que ni ellos son 100% maldad y desinterés, ni ellas 100% bondad y buenos deseos. Y vamos, eso hasta en la serie se podía ver al menos con las chicas.**

**Planeó tocar tanto inseguridades y temas un toquecito más oscuros como este. Confieso que solo me falta plantear los de los verdes, ya que los capítulos de Bombón, Burbuja y Boomer ya están planteados y en proceso.**

**Espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo y si todo viene bien (después de que termine esto) tal vez pronto me estén viendo con un long-fic que tengo planteado y que contendrá las tres parejas (porque sí, soy muy fan de las parejas)**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Cariños ❧**


End file.
